Forum:Dream Creatures
Templates To those editing this page, each dream creature should eventually have its own page (see Furok as an example of the template for text). Before too much gets done, I will try to work with creating character boxes Dream creatures: * different color background for each of the Moonlands *image *name at top of text box *Realm (location) *Magi who have it After this is done, the info typed on this page next to each creature will be deleted (the individual page has the info, after all). If anyone's thinking of adding some info, you can go ahead and add it to the individual page, adding the stub template when needed. Preferably, all uploaded images will be in the format of name.png (replacing "name" with the dream creature's name as seen on this page). Page Info Each dream creature should begin with a description of the creature (no section needed) and then section on *Attacks *Subspecies (if applicable) *Rokreeper- this section is only for Furok, Freep, and Ugger as only they can combine into Rokreeper. Some pages may end up having little information because some dream creatures haven't been given much time on air. Also, several Dream Creatures only appear in the cards, so those would be even harder to get full information. Update Since it's been two years since this message was posted, and pretty much all of it is out of date by now. For the moment, just look over a Dream Creature page for guidelines on how to construct one. For examples, see Twee and Ormagon. If you end up putting the sections out of order or something, I'll probably end up fixing it up anyway, so don't worry about it that much. Also, for those who are curious about what image to put at the top of the article, simply put whichever one seems most aesthetic. Also note that the character infoboxes are quite out of date, so they'd need revamping before they were reinstated, if ever. 06:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Updating Guidelines What would probably be a good idea is to come up with an updated template / guideline for page-making. Some form of character infobox should be used, as most every Wiki uses something like that to give basic info, and it just makes the Wiki look a bit better, more pro. Just my two cents, I sort of like there being some variation between relic, dream creature, magi, etc. in the templates, so that would be something to consider. Possibly also color variation for moonland similar to now but easier to edit? I'm not that skilled at the code stuff, so just what we have now took me ages to get all the bugs out, and just throwing that out would make that have been a waste of time and effort. Also, as you've pointed out, Vellup, most of what I've done is from the anime (which was my only knowledge of Magi-Nation at the beginning). That being said, should dream creatures that appear in the anime as characters be given their own separate page, as with Furok and Furok now (template-wise, affiliation only really makes sense for anime dream creatures and I guess Core Creatures)? I bring this up as well since the "Tony's Furok" page also has subspecies information that otherwise should just be on the "Furok" main page. What I did originally is base the template on that of another Wiki (at the time, one of the more "advanced" infoboxes, possibly) - do notice that coloration makes it pop a bit. So if they're to be revamped, probably just the basic info should be included in the infoboxes and they should be designed to be (1) easy to edit and (2) well designed. Then info-wise, the card and video games have a lot of additional information. Having a more updated template for the page would also allow us to bring other pages up-to-date while new pages are added under the updated one. Even with me being busy, I could probably help with the updating again. 19:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I got the idea to label TV Series characters as such from Bulbapedia, if you're curious. One big point about separating articles out though, is that the new TV Series articles should have something substantial written in them--like, how they were used in the TV Series, personalities, their episodic appearances, etc... Otherwise, it makes more sense to just put a small section on the main creature pages. A big reason for removing the infoboxes was that they cut into other sections. They really interfere with the stat tables on GBC game creatures, for instance. I'd say an important thing to fix about them would be to reduce their size, since I don't like them extending so much into the other sections. That being said, even the TV Series infoboxes still need revamping as it is: Firstly, most of the sections don't seem necessary. "Colors" can be figured out just by looking at the Creatures. "Affiliation" is pretty one-dimensional as well, since basically, all Core Creatures are "Evil" and all Magi owned Creatures are "Good." That can basically just be indicated by the color of the infobox. "Species" is also redundant, since it's obvious the creature concerned is a "Dream Creature." The only section that should probably be kept is "Partner" on the TV Series articles and maybe "Moonland." More relevant information to put would be what episodes the Magi/Creature appears in, what actor/actress who voices the character and perhaps the artist who designed the Creature. I can't say much about the colors used to make the infoboxes. For TV Series characters, the colors fit well enough with the atmosphere, but it feels odd putting so many colors and flashy headers elsewhere. The infoboxes on Wikipedia might be fairly ideal. Look for example, at those on the Pokemon pages--small, easy, but still professional looking. One thing that might need updating in my opinion, is the "Card Text" section on most pages. Having a simple little box or table there might be a bit more eye-friendly, but I'm not sure how exactly to proceed with that. In any case, if infoboxes are to be revamped, I'd say fix up the TV Series articles first, since they'd be the easiest. After that, we can worry about anything else. Until then, however, I'll just faze out the current infoboxes in the GBC articles, since most of them are removed already. Expect Brub for instance, to be the next one to go. If you're having trouble coding, you might ask AKFrost for help. He basically calculated the GBC Damage Formula by himself and estimated the stat averages using a program of his own design. You need to talk to the other editors once in a while, after all. 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- 'Discussion may be continued at Thread:5013 - Reviving Maintenance and Clean-up. '